Wild America (VHS/DVD)
Synopsis Jonathan Taylor Thomas ("Tom and Huck"), Devon Sawa ("Casper") and Scott Bairstow ("White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf") star in the amazing true story of the Stouffer brothers, three boys whose summer vacation would turn into an adventure to last a lifetime. It's the summer of 1968, and Marty (Bairstow), Mark (Sawa) and Marshall (Thomas) Stouffer have a wild idea. Fascinated by the nature that surrounds them, they decide to hit the road with a 16mm camera to capture America's vanishing wildlife in its unspoiled natural habitat. Now these three intrepid travelers will learn to trust and depend on each other as they record their life-endangering odyssey and collect images never before seen of majestic, powerful animals in their natural surroundings. VHS Supplements 1997 VHS 1999 VHS 1999 VHS Advertised on: 1997 VHS # Fathers' Day (1997 VHS) # Selena (1997 VHS) # Batman & Robin (1997 VHS) # Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood (1997 VHS) # From Hare to Eternity (1997 VHS) # Superior Duck (1997 VHS) # Pinky and the Brain: Cosmic Attractions (1997 VHS) # Pinky and the Brain: Mice of the Jungle (1997 VHS) # The Spice Girls: One Hour of Girl Power (1997 VHS) # Free Willy 3: The Rescue (1997 VHS) 1999 VHS # The Snow Queen (1999 VHS) # Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1999 VHS) # The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1999 VHS) # Space Jam (1999 VHS) # The Borrowers (1999 VHS) # The Return of the Borrowers (1999 VHS) # Thumbelina (1999 VHS) # The Neverending Story (1999 VHS) # The Neverending Story II The Next Chapter (1999 VHS) # Little Big League (1999 VHS) # Yogi the Easter Bear (1999 VHS) # Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1999 VHS) # The Batman/Superman Movie (1999 VHS) # A Little Princess (1999 VHS) # The Amazing Panda Adventure (1999 VHS) # Alaska (1999 VHS) # Little Giants (1999 VHS) # Friday (1999 VHS) # The Adventures of Pinocchio (1999 VHS) # Quest for Camelot (1999 VHS) # Scooby-Doo's Greatest Mysteries (1999 VHS) 1999-2000 VHS # Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999 VHS) # The Snow Queen's Revenge (1999 VHS) # Free Willy (1999 VHS) # Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1999 VHS) # Free Willy 3: The Rescue (1999 VHS) # Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1999 VHS) # The Flintstones: I Yabba-Dabba Do! (2000 VHS) # Yogi the Easter Bear (2000 VHS) # Tom and Jerry's Greatest Chases (2000 VHS) # Tom and Jerry: Wild and Wacky Adventures (2000 VHS) # Tom and Jerry: Festival of Fun (2000 VHS) # Yogi Bear: Love Bugged Bear (2000 VHS) # The Flintstones: Stone-Age Adventures (2000 VHS) # Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers (2000 VHS) # The Flintstones: Love Letters on the Rocks (2000 VHS) # The Flintstones: Hooray for Hollyrock (1994 VHS) # The Flintstones: Babe in Bedrock (2000 VHS) # The Flintstones: Fearless Fred Strikes Again (2000 VHS) # The Flintstones: Wacky Inventions (2000 VHS) # The Flintstones: Rocky Bye Babies (1994 VHS) # The Flintstones: Bedrock 'n Roll (1994 VHS) # The Flintstones: Fred Takes the Field (1994 VHS) # The Flintstones: Dino's Two Tales (1994 VHS) Category:Released in 1997 Category:Released in 1999 Category:Warner Bros Family Entertainment